1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an exposure apparatus and an exposure method of using the exposure apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an exposure apparatus for forming a light alignment layer and an exposure method of using the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus is hard to make a thin and light display. Thus, the CRT is not suitable for portable device such as smart phone, Note PC, etc. Therefore the display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been spotlighted due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
The display apparatus includes an array substrate having a circuit wiring, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The display apparatus further includes an alignment layer to give liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer a pre-tilt angle. The alignment layer may be formed by a photo-alignment process which uses polarized light having specific wave length to make an alignment layer for aligning a liquid crystal layer using an exposure apparatus. The photo-alignment process takes too long time to form an alignment layer.